


Bringing Her Back

by FaeVondergeist (SassyBiDisaster)



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Death, Depression, Love, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyBiDisaster/pseuds/FaeVondergeist
Summary: Love makes you do crazy things, doesn't it?This is the story of a  sorceress who would do anything to bring her love back from the Hell she is in.Glinda knows that Elphaba wasn't what all of Oz painted her out to be. And ever since Elphaba's supposed melting and death, Glinda has been alone and empty. A shell of her former self, devoid of the ability to truly love, and forced to harbour the secret of her lover's legacy.So, when she hears rumours of Elphaba being alive and in Southstairs, she decides to play her hand and see if what she hears is true. But then, does she expect to find anything? And what could she even do about it?This story picks up about two years after the end of Son of a Witch.Gelphie. Bookverse. May be a bit tragic.I don't own Wicked. All rights belong to Gregory Maguire, Universal Studios etc. etc. You know the drill.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Rumours

1\. Rumours

Lady Glinda awoke to the first rays of the morning sun slanting in through the window. She would not get up so early on a normal day, but then, that day wasn't normal. For all of Oz, it was the day of celebration of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. For her, it was a day of mourning. The day she had lost the friend who mattered the most to her. Elphie. Her Elphie. She hadn't seen Elphie or talked to her since the day Nessarose was killed.

Even on that day, Elphie had just ignored her. She had called out to her, begged her to turn back just once, but she had just gone on. If she had known it would be the last time she would see her Elphie, she would have begged her to stay. She wouldn't even have sent that wretched Dorothy to see the Wizard in the first place. Her gaze shifted to the little baby's cot near her bed. At least Elphie's legacy was still alive. It had been almost two years since Elphie's son, Liir, had entrusted his daughter to her care. For her own protection, of course. The girl had been born green. Just like Elphie. Liir had mentioned something about using a Snake and sorcery to mask her skin colour. But sometimes, when she would look at the child, she would think of Elphie. Sometimes even about Nessa. The child had been her only comfort in the last two years. She- Oziandra- was a free-spirited girl, with questions about everything. Glinda felt that she had started to feel some motherly feelings towards the child. She thought she'd take her out to meet some of her old friends from Shiz. After a little deliberation, she thought she'd see Boq and Milla. She scooped the child into her arms and called for the carriage.

After some time, she arrived at a modest farmer's cottage. She didn't hesitate before knocking. A modestly dressed farmer's wife opened the door. Was that Milla? How much she had changed! She smiled when she saw Glinda.

"Why, Glinda, my dear, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd see you once. You know, since we were such close friends before, I was missing you a fair bit."

Milla's eyes turned to Oziandra. Her green eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Oh, that child is so adorable! Is she yours?"

Glinda gave Milla a huge smile as she clutched the child closer to herself. Milla's eyes widened further as she said, "She looks nothing like you, yet she seems familiar. She is so sweet, though!"

Glinda gulped. She couldn't give away Oziandra's ancestry. So she chose the next best route. She took a deep breath and said in a bright voice, "Why, Milla dear, your eyes must be deceiving you! You see, I found her abandoned on my doorstep two years ago. You know how I've always wanted a child, don't you? Well, I felt pity for the little thing and took her in. That's how she's with me. I'm raising her, and I love her to bits!"

Milla smiled adoringly and gushed, "Oh, Glinda, that is so sweet! You really are too good! You deserved your title, you know, much like that Wicked Witch deserved hers. Speaking of which, I have been hearing things lately. Apparently, she was intercepted on the outskirts of Oz a year or so ago and was arrested. They say she's been in Southstairs ever since."  
Glinda blinked and tried not to let her feelings show as she said,  
"Really? I don't think it's true. It could easily have been someone trying to impersonate her to create trouble in these peaceful times."  
She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Milla hadn't noticed anything amiss. But Milla's next remark.caught her off guard,

"Maybe. But how many green-skinned people do you know?"

Glinda felt uncomfortable saying the next few words, because they weren't really true anymore. But of course, the while point of a conversation was flow. So, she went ahead and let out the words that were on the tip of her tongue, "True. There was always only one of her."

"Won't you stay for lunch?"

"Of course."

After lunch, Glinda and Oziandra left for Mockbeggar Hall. She mused on what Milla had just told her. If her Elphie was indeed alive, then maybe...maybe something could be done?

But it might not be true. She would have to ask someone who actually knew. Then it occurred to her. Elphaba's brother, Shell. She would write to him. She hoped he wouldn't lie to her, at least not about Elphie. She hoped the gamble would pay off. But how would she get the letter to him without arousing suspicion?


	2. 2. Broken

Glinda sighed as she picked up Oziandra in her arms. She trusted Shell. But, she was scared. Ozdamn it, it was still Southstairs. There was a man waiting for her at the door to the prison. She followed him through dark corridors and stone passageways. She had but one thought in mind. After some time, though, she was jolted from her thoughts as she reached a cell. It smelt like...like drying blood. And filth. She could see a figure lying with it's back to her, though she couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman. 

As she stepped in, the figure seemed to recoil and whisper, "Please...no more..."

Glinda took a deep breath and whispered, unsure of herself, "Elphie?"

The same hoarse whisper answered back, "Glinda, is that you? You've-you've come...for me?"

Somehow, it didn't seem like Elphie. The voice she heard was entirely devoid of the sharp edge that she'd grown to associate with Elphie's voice. And yet, there was something in how the figure said her name that convinced her as to who it was. Without titles or honorifics, in a way only her Elphie could have said it. 

But, why wouldn't Elphie look at her? Glinda answered, "Yes, Elphie, I've come. I've come for you."

She heard Elphaba groan. Elphaba said, pain lacing every sound of her voice, "Do you still love me like you used to? Do you really want to be with me?"

Glinda felt her heart being ripped into pieces as she heard the barely hidden anguish in Elphaba's voice. She said, in a tone that she hoped would be reassuring, "Yes, Elphie, I still do! Don't you believe me?"  
She heard Elphaba breathe raggedly as she said, "No. You're lying. You wouldn't want to be with me. Not as I am now."

Glinda tried not to let the sadness show in her voice, but failed as she said, in a tone verging on the desperate, "No, Elphie, I'll always want you!"

She could hear the pain in Elphaba's voice as she sobbed, "Look at me, Glinda, look at me!"

She shifted a bit so that she was visible. Glinda was shocked at what she saw. If it weren't for the verdigris, she would never have recognised her old friend. 

Elphie had always been thin, but now- now she was deathly pale, like a skeleton, almost, with skin stretched taut over bones. There was a long, open wound down one cheek that had barely started to heal. Her dress was in tatters, and barely hid the gashes, bruises and burns on her body. Even her face was burnt- had she been crying? Or had they tortured her with water? Her long, beautiful hair had been brutally chopped off, and the short hair that reached her shoulders was messy and matted with blood. 

But, it was the look in Elphie's eyes that shocked Glinda the most. The fiery temper that used to blaze through those dark eyes had all but fizzled out. Now, those eyes were vacant, clouded with pain, sadness and...defeat? 

It hurt Glinda more than anything to see her Elphie so broken and defeated. And yet, somehow, the girl she used to know was there, hidden deep within the almost shadow-like figure looking at her.

It was hard for Glinda to hide her feelings as she choked out, "Elphie, what did they do to you?"

Elphaba whimpered, "The worst, Glinda, the worst!"  
Glinda felt her heart melt at Elphaba's plaintive tone. And it shocked her, because Elphaba had never been one to wear her feelings on her sleeve. She asked, gently, "What?"

Elphaba mumbled, "They've tortured me...taken away what was mine... they've...they've used me!"

"And you didn't resist? The Elphie I knew would have..."

"She is no longer I, she is too long ago, she is only she...she was taken from me the day they tied me down and the Captain of the Guard forced himself upon me...she's dead, and my spirit belongs to them now... I'm not a woman, not a person anymore, no!"

Elphaba's sobs and ragged breathing broke Glinda's heart. She couldn't stand seeing her old friend like this. She requested apprehensively, "Oh, Elphie...can I hold you?"

"Yes."

Elphaba's consent surprised Glinda. But she shifted closer to Elphaba and held her thin, broken body in her arms. She laid Elphaba's head on her lap and began to stroke what was left of her hair as she whispered brokenly, "It's all over...you can't bring me back...I'll be free of all this when they execute me tomorrow...I won't try to resist anymore...I can't..."

Glinda crooned soothingly, "Elphie, please, don't think that way..."

Elphaba buried her head in Glinda's skirt and began to sob. Suddenly, she felt a small, soft hand on her cheek and heard a childlike voice whisper,  
"Please, don't cry..."

Elphaba sat up and narrowed her eyes. The girl was fair-skinned, but somehow, the features resembled both hers and Fiyero's. She asked, "Who is she, Glinda?"

Glinda explained, "This is Oziandra. I like to call her Rain. You remember Liir, don't you? Well, he's your son. And Rain is his daughter. She was born green. Like you. But he used some sort of cloaking spell to disguise her...to keep her safe."

"So, even if I'm dead and gone, my legacy will live on..."

"Oh, Elphie, it would, even without her..."

"Would it, really?" Elphaba asked as she raised a thin, shaking hand and touched Oziandra's cheek. She whispered to Glinda,  
"Goodbye, Glinda...take care of her as well as you can..."

"Goodbye, Elphie..."

Somehow, seeing Glinda had brought back her hope and her will to live. She would face death straight-backed and proud, not defeated and submissive...


	3. 3. Delivered

Glinda awoke the next morning with a sinking feeling in her heart. Her Elphie was about to die, and she could do nothing to stop it. It would have to happen, and she would only remain a mute spectator...

Elphaba awoke in her cell. The day had dawned clear and bright. It was brighter for her, not because she would be delivered from the hell of Southstairs, but because she had found a reason to live again...  
She sat up straight as she saw the guards open the door. Her eyes darted around the cell. She could hear them talking:

"Seems like we haven't broken that witch enough."  
"Do we give her a few more?"  
"Sounds neat-"  
"NO!"

Elphaba was standing up. She was breathing heavily. But, despite her pain and weakness, she found the strength to protest.  
"No! Don't you dare touch me again! Haven't you done enough? Atleast let me die with some shred of dignity!"

"Ha! A prisoner has no dignity."

She felt a strong hand force her down, and felt an excruciating pain in her legs. Had she sprained her ankles? Or was it something worse? The guard had started whipping her on her shoulders. She bore the pain, but not once did she scream. Once the guard had satisfied his ego, he forced her to stand, though she felt like she hardly could. He marched her out and forced her into an open cart. She winced from the bright sunlight. 

Glinda was waiting in the town square, with Rain in her arms. She was sad inside, for they were going to burn her Elphie. Suddenly, she heard the crowd booing and jeering. She turned around to see the Captain of the Guard holding Elphie roughly by the wrists. But, Elphie was trying her best to resist as the guard shoved her ahead. She was standing up straight. Not broken like yesterday. And some of that old fire seemed to have come back to her eyes. She watched as the guards virtually dragged Elphie up to the pyre and tied her to the stake. The moment she saw a guard holding a lit torch, something clicked within her. She knew what she had to do...

Elphaba's chest was heaving with her attempts to resist. She would have to accept the inevitable now. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the heat. Some time later, she opened her eyes. She could see that the flames had reached her waist, but she could feel nothing. No heat, or pain, or even the smell of burning flesh. Yet, she wasn't consciously doing anything. 

When she looked up, she saw Glinda chanting at top speed. Elphaba figured it could be an invincibility spell from the Grimmerie, one that she'd never dared to use. She knew the spell. Suppose she used it on herself? She started muttering the same incantation. Glinda must have noticed, for she stopped chanting and flicked her wrist. 

The ropes around Elphaba's wrists fell down. Still chanting the spell, Elphaba rushed out of the flames, and the ropes that had bound her were consumed by the fire. She collapsed the moment she was outside the flames. Glinda took her by the hand and led her away.  
~*💚*~  
Two years later  
Elphaba had recovered somewhat from the ordeal she'd been through at Southstairs. In the two years that she'd lived at Mockbeggar Hall, she had rekindled her old relationship with Glinda. And developed a bond with Rain. But she wasn't quite the same as before. 

She was quiet and withdrawn most of the time. She would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. She rarely let anyone touch her, and jumped at the slightest of noises. Yet Glinda held out hope for her recovery, for there were brief moments where she would go back to her old self, as Glinda had remembered her to have been. So, she hadn't seen what was coming that day.

Elphaba hadn't come to see her yet, which was strange, for she usually did that the first thing in the morning, waking up Glinda in the process. She decided to go and check. She knocked on the door to Elphie's room. No reply.  
"Elphie?"

Complete silence. She knocked again.

"Elphie? It's me...Glinda..."

Still no response. Glinda decided to use her magic to open the door. What lay inside horrified her. Elphaba was lying in a pool of blood under the window. She was dead. The pure, beautiful heart that used to beat underneath the green exterior had been stilled by its own possessor. Glinda was crying. Through her tears, she noticed a note pinned to the wall, written in Elphie's clear handwriting:

_Glinda,  
I know this is the last note I'll ever write to you, and that I'll be gone by the time you find it. I can't stay in this world anymore. I can't burden all of you with my existence anymore. So I choose to leave. Forever. Please, never forget me or all that I fought for. And keep my legacy alive as well as you can. And live knowing that I loved you more deeply than I have ever loved anyone in my life, with much more than I believed myself capable of feeling.  
Yours forever,  
Elphie.  
_ ~*💚*~  
_Many years later_  
Glinda awoke in her cell to see a misty figure standing by her bedside. She felt sure she was seeing things, for the figure looked like Elphie. But...but Elphie was dead and gone. This figure looked younger and stronger than she had last remembered Elphie to be. Her face was unlined, devoid of any scars, and her long midnight hair billowed out around her. She was wearing the same outfit she used to wear as the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Elphie? Is that you?"

A soft, echoing whisper answered back, _"Yes, my sweet. I've come to take you away from here...with me."_

"But...but where?"

_"Into a world over the rainbow. To a world devoid of pain. Full of Love and joy. A world that I had never believed to exist..."_

Elphie seemed to reach out to her. She almost seemed to break free of her bonds and take Elphie's hand. They rose and walked into the darkness. Together. Unlimited. Ready to start over, in a new life.

_They couldn't be together in life, but death united them forever._


End file.
